A family's Horror
by Elena Valentine
Summary: A Sequel to Jill's Journey. Just as they thought things were getting better everything goes wrong.


Chapter 1: The Problem  
  
I guess you all wondered what had happened after Christmas. Well I will tell you. But I warn you now don't expect it all to be happy laughs because it's far from happy. The New Year started of great to begin with. Christina started school and she loved it. Turns out she is pretty smart. Anyway if you really want to know what happens the keep listening.  
  
It's was still bitterly cold outside. It was after New Year and the schools were back and Christina had just started. "Mommy, Daddy wake up" I woke to see Christina sitting between us ready for her second day of school "we have to go quick" she said excitedly Chris looked at the clock. It was 7:00 "You still have 2 hours yet" Chris chuckled. "We will be up in a minuet go watch TV," I said to her. Chris rolled over and wrapped his arms around me and said. "Whom does she get that from?" "Get what from?" I asked confused. "The liking of school. I hated it" chuckled Chris "Same here, but she likes to learn new things so I think that why she likes school so much." I said to him. He just nodded and yawned. We both got up and Chris made us coffee while I watched some TV with Christina. The time flew by and soon we had to leave to take Christina to school. We got there just as the bell went. We saw Claire and Leon their. Sherry went to the same school as Christina as did Barry's children. Christina go on well with them.  
  
"Morning you two" said Claire as Barry spotted us and came over. We talked for a while and headed off to our cars and drove to work. A week later I found out I was once again pregnant. I struggled to tell Chris but I managed to tell him and he was really happy and excited. Work went as usual. The days went on in the same routine until I had to leave work because I was pregnant. I did some paper work for the station in the house so I was still getting paid for working. All went downhill when Christina fell ill. We thought it was just the flu but we were so wrong. She came in from school happy as usual. Sitting up next to me on the couch and talking about the baby and how school was. Later that night Christina started to quieten down which was unusual for her. She started to get warm and I mean really warm. Chris called Becky over to take a look t her. Rebecca said there was something definitely wrong and advised us to take her to hospital.  
  
We arrived at the hospital waiting for the doctor to finish was worrying because we sat there for 4 hours. Chris was pacing up and down the waiting room and I was sitting with my head in my hands. I could feel the hot tears falling down my face. I kept on thinking everything would be fine but somewhere deep down I knew she would die. I don't even know how she would die I just knew she was. I had this feeling for months that she would die but I never mentioned it to Chris because I didn't want to worry him.  
  
Soon Chris stopped his pacing around and came to sit next to me. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me into a hug. I cried on his shoulder wrapping my own arms around him. I could tell I was upsetting Chris because when he was talking his voice was breaking. I could tell he was trying to be strong but he also knew that everything wouldn't be all right because the doctor was taking so long.  
  
We didn't have to wait much longer though as the doctor came into the waiting room. "Mr and Mrs Redfield?" He asked. We both looked up at him. "Come this way please" We got up and followed the doctor to his office.  
  
The doctor opened his folder. "We done a few tests on your daughter and it's not looking to good. Her cells seem to be mutating. She is slowly dieing and there is really nothing we can do to help her because we have never came across this problem. We have run a lot of tests but can't find a cure. We estimate she will only live for this year. Sometime in December she will die. Now we will keep her in overnight and will send out appointments for you to bring her in for be checked up on through out the year." He looked up at us. Both of us were crying holding each other. "I'm really sorry." he said "Can we see her?" Chris asked him. "Sure. Right this way". We followed him to our daughters room. 


End file.
